vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
131810-annoying-narrator-after-dying
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Working as (originally) intended. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Totally. I am just rolling over here. *wipes eyes* | |} ---- Sure, let's make fun of our costumers, then after the game is empty and dying, we cry and wonder why we need to go f2p ;) moderator edit: content Edited September 16, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- I'm in this weird place where the only time the Holocrypt voice bothers me is when server issues are happening, but as long as that doesn't happen too often, I'm not bothered by it. The sad truth is that I want to turn off simply because it reminds me of some not so nice responses received a long time ago (though some responses in a recent Holocrypt thread made me desire to turn it off as well). But don't worry, you'll be able to turn it off when F2P launches. As a warning, I think the toggle will be defaulted to "on." (Which people already told you as I was writing this response. XD) Now time for a hilarious Holocrypt experience I want to share! I was leveling with my bf in Ellevar and we died for the first time, Holocrypt tries to tell me I've died a lot. I found that pretty hilarious. Edited September 15, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- They aren't making fun of you, they're sticking with the humor of the game. You see it as mocking, but many of us find it a good way to relieve that tension after dying with a joke. So, now the rest of us don't get that joke anymore, even though it fits thematically with the game and is something many of us have grown to like. You can understand why many of us are apprehensive about new players coming in and demanding changes to things we've grown to love since day one. | |} ---- ---- ---- Last I had heard, they mentioned possibly making it a toggle, but definitely that it wasn't going to be a necessary feature. If they've confirmed toggle, that's fine. ...Let's just hope it's not a precedent. | |} ---- One man's bad taste is another man's delicacy :D | |} ---- I encourage you to go on Google and look up "breaking the fourth wall." It's a joke, a play on constantly resurrecting in rpgs as a genre. But seriously. Google. Edited September 15, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- The point is the game is full of sarcastic and joking AIs, and the holocrypt was made along the same lines. It fits with the themes of the game, although for some sensitive flowers it obviously bothers them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It *is* mocking, but not the player. It's mocking the game and the genre. Rather than taking a mystical route of trying to explain away death not being permanent, the game just says silly nonsense, highlighting that the idea of perma-death doesn't work in MMOs, so they add these silly "resurrection" points to make the game actually fun. But as a point of Lore, it's always completely ridiculous. So they break the 4th wall and acknowledge that death isn't really death. But at the end of the day, explaining a joke is like dissecting a frog. You can do it, but it dies in the process. Humor doesn't always translate, so it's good they are adding the toggle. But for many players, the holocrypt guy is a mark of how this game is different than others, and how it doesn't take itself that seriously. Like having a dungeon boss be a vending machine. Anyway, not certain we aren't getting trolled here. | |} ---- I deny the logic of that. Not everything they've done can be attributed to player retention. Most of the changes coming are simply things players have asked for. Not things they threatened to leave or actually left over. So no, I don't think you can definitively say what Carbine's motivation was in shutting it off. Nor can you definitively say how simple it would be to program in the option to have it on or off then test it. History in this MMO and others shows creating a new preference setting and having it remembered and triggered isn't always the simplest thing. Especially when it means adding another bit of data to an already tight envelope that they'd prefer to use for other things. When they decided to devote the time to changing it has a lot more to do with when they had the time to do things that weren't more important, not some imagined goal of getting players to come back. Not to mention the fact you think people would actually quit over this is hilarious. Edited September 15, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- And that's even better than it used to be. The literally constant loop... it's like they wanted to see if they could get everyone to stop using the cabs. I used to take off my headphones when I had to travel somewhere. The struggle was real. Edited September 15, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- ---- Interesting read, I can see now how some of you guys find it 'funny', even thou I stil find the death narrator totally obnoxious. Adding a toggle option is the way to go, no doubt about that, If I even had to turn the sound off to keep playing the game because of that I imagine many other people would feel the same struggle, be with the death narrator or other small details you guys find so unique and pretty from this so awesome and popular game, plus that shoved down your throat isnt a new-player`s friendly move. Hell, I am sorry that I, in a mmorpg game, was actually bothered with something that happens to my character and made my immersion affected inside the game. Pff, great community you guys have down here. *sarcastic* Edited September 15, 2015 by Daggerm0uth | |} ---- We're not mocking you...(at least, please don't base the whole community on some snarky chua) This is the first post I've personally ever seen complaining about the Holocrypt Keeper, though I've heard others are offended too, though it seems the vast majority of us loved it. As for your complaint though, yes, it is currently replaced by music on the PTR (and they have mentioned a toggle in the works though they did not guarantee that it would be here in time for Drop 6/F2P, just that it was coming). Personally, I -really- liked the holocrypt guy and wish he would stay forever Edited September 15, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- Oh, don't blame the whole community. Only a few of us are actual jerks. ;) | |} ---- When you come in with a post that's like this, why do you expect the community to be any different than how you are acting? And I don't mean what you're complaining about, but how you're complaining about it. | |} ---- ---- Oh. I would love one like that. :) Because I do get super salty sometimes when I die. ;) | |} ---- ---- Well some of us might be on your side if you didn't call us all jerks because one person gave your feelings a boo boo at the start of the thread. | |} ---- I personally don't look at the holocrypt as breaking the fourth wall, like I said. To me, it totally fits that an AI in charge of reassembling your molecules after a near fatal incident would be bored and condescending to the fleshy mortals it has to rebuild, after all it's smart enough to rebuild you from scratch! Same with the transmat. It's got to be hella boring remembering where everyone set their gate to, and moving them there, even though it never gets to have any of the fun. So it jerks you around a bit with jokes about putting you back together wrong, or accidentally sending you somewhere else. You don't like it. We get it. Some of us have a more fluid definition of immersion and fun though. Trying to antagonize people who have a different opinion than you isn't going to get you too far. As for the community? I'll ignore that you're fond of painting the whole place based on the actions of a few and say, overall this is one of the better game communities out there, if you're head's on straight and you don't make it your job to act like a *cupcake*. You're talking to people who pay and play just like you, and while they're here to have fun, sometimes they're going to give back to you what you choose to bring. Bad attitudes beget bad attitudes more often than not, just because people like poking your nose and going *honk* when you're being a bit silly. Edited September 15, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- Incorrect, they have already removed it and are now working on a toggle after several explained that people will quit the game due to the quest givers snark, the transmat terminal snark, and the bounty board snark. Working on something is not the same thing as "it will be in the game". Frankly, I'm not convinced we will see the toggle. Hence, why I hope there are some folks still working on making the add-on to bring him back. Edit: According to Ratstomper, it would seem the moderators are playing a game of Toss the Thread Around with this thread. I apologize for the insinuation.;) Edited September 15, 2015 by Ianpact | |} ---- It was originally in non-PTR general and for some reason got moved to here. EDIT: and is now back, apparently? Edited September 15, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- Pretty much Madda's original post wrapped up in three words. Edited September 15, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- Oh really? My apologies for the suspicion then. Either way, I hope the add-on is helpful to this player. | |} ---- ---- I'm right there with you on that. It's just funny that we raised a huge stink about the holocrypt removal, then right before the new patch drops somebody comes in to complain about the holocrypt. | |} ---- I'm not gonna lie... I only clicked the thread link because of this point. I HAD to see if it was a troll or not. :D | |} ---- Isn't it funny how this statement or something similar could be made and has been made at some point or another for every game on the market. ;) Edited September 15, 2015 by Ianpact | |} ---- I know, right! When I found the thread it was in the PTR forums, which made little sense because a PTR only player wouldn't know about him, at least not from the game itself. So it made me very suspicious. Then Ratstomper came in and said it had bounced from live forums to PTR and now it seems to be back in live. Edited September 16, 2015 by Ianpact | |} ---- I'm sorry but I have to draw a line here. :P Wildstar has been, by a significant amount, the most buggy and performance-demanding game I've ever played. (edit to add: it's MUCH better now) I played DAOC, WoW, RIFT, WAR, and FF14 before coming to Wildstar, and every single one of them was cleaner and less annoying by a noticeable amount— although I will admit I would have been less picky about WoW since it was my first full-time MMO. I mean, just look at our auction house... it's got arrows to scroll, no search box, and they're at the BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. :angry: Who would design something like that?? /WS baggage edit again: Oh wait... I don't recall exactly how it worked, but I feel like SWTOR had a bad auction house, too? Edited September 15, 2015 by EsperXIV | |} ---- So wait, you played the start of WoW? :huh: No. I didn't think so. No one in their right mind would say WoW's first year was better than WildStar's. They literally had to shut down for days at a time to fix things and I believe it was reported they closed shop for two weeks one time during their first year. Sure, FF14 was great, considering it was a second launch. :P Either way, I wasn't giving WildStar a pass, I just thought it funny how I could go to any game and find that post. | |} ---- I think ESO had a much more terrible launch than WS...but I've not played many games right at launch, so I've really only the two to compare to lol. The only bug that ever affected me (in any way I was aware of, at least) was the bugged Helping Hands quest in Galeras, where two people had to click the fallen soldiers at the same time and only one of them got credit (BUT I made a few of my best WS friends from that quest, so it's whatever lol) and yeah, the AH interface is crap but I've learned to live with it Edit: I didn't mean to portray it as "We all love the holocrypt as it is, stop whining/dying", it's just I personally haven't seen people actually complain about it until it was removed. Everyone I actually talked to about it beforehand had seemed to find it fun and made death easier (even after the 15th raid wipe in a row) though I'm aware that some people didn't like it. I just didn't think/or even see how it could be that big of a problem. Edited September 15, 2015 by Kavi | |} ---- Same here. It's my belief that the game was rushed out too quickly, whether that was due to ambition on the dev team or impatience from somewhere else, I don't think we would have the population issues we have now if it had been a little slower and a little more meticulous. I usually don't mind dying or small bugs, but I was locked out of Drusera quests due to a bug; that's a pretty big piece of story and content to just not be able to do. | |} ---- Ah, but that just goes to prove my point about other games having issues. ESO had bugged quest that kept people from completing the zone and being able to level to cap. WildStar may have had bugged quest but nothing that kept people from actually getting to cap, yet the gaming community brushed off ESO while crucifying WildStar, even on the game sites. | |} ---- *shrugs* Some games have higher expectations to live up to, I guess. Make no mistake, Wildstar is the closest thing that people who have never played WS compare to WoW. The hype train was REALLY rolling for Wildstar, but a lot of people didn't seem to stick with it. MY personal reason was being locked out of the drusera stuff (which didn't keep me from hitting 50), plus the way PvP gear was (and actually still is, but one thing at a time) being handled and lack of an endgame community (which wasn't Carbine's fault at all). When the pop went, it just felt too barren to continue dedicating time and money to. Now it will just take time and it seems at least one of those issues is sorted, so I'm giving it another hopeful shot. | |} ---- ---- Didn't try ESO myself, I played the beta pretty close to launch and it just didn't impress me. Visually seemed rather ho-hum, and I've never liked the ES combat system so there was significant bias on my part. As to bugs, i didn't really experience quest type bugs either, except one where a major boss in Wilderrun was bugged FOREVER and I couldn't continue the zone quest. :( That's not terribly unusual though. Most of the bugs I experienced were technical and dealing with non-content. In the end I think WS suffered from a storm caused by lots of people reporting unique bugs, rather than individuals facing an inordinant amount themselves. For Hologuy, I didn't really hear much complaining either. And chances are I was getting more frustrated with the lame deaths than others... I have anger problems sometimes. :P Yea, I did actually play WoW in the first year, started a couple of months after launch. I do recall some extended maintenances but I don't recall it being as unstable as you claim. It's possible that I simply didn't play hard enough to notice, as I was still playing DAOC after the WoW launch, and spending a lot of time smoking pot and playing MTG with friends in the backyard.... :D So while you'd be justified in pointing out downtime as a considerable issue, I want to point out that when I did actually play in the world, I came across very few noticeable bugs, and the features I interacted with worked fine. *shrug* I also tend not to hold vanilla WoW to as high a standard as modern games. I mean, the industry must have greatly improved since WoW's day, probably at least in part due to what the WoW engineers and programmers went through. Plus didn't a bunch of Carbine staff actually come from WoW? So in that sense I hold them to a higher standard. | |} ---- I played WoW from Day 1 and it was indeed a bit of a train wreck at launch, all manner of stability issues in the first few months. There were some extended maintenance periods, but nothing lasting for two weeks, that's a myth. But that was ten years ago. The MMO industry was relatively new and prior to WoW was rather a niche market. People were willing to cut WoW some slack back then, especially given the relatively uncharted waters of taking MMOs to the mass market. Ten years on, lessons should have been learned from WoW and other MMOs with launch issues. But Wildstar repeated many of the mistakes and even created some new ones of its own, like the name reservation fiasco. It's high time the discussion moved on from "but WoW wasn't perfect at launch" as if this has ANY relevance anymore. No launch is perfect (before someone chimes that in) but if you bring a product to the market half-baked and unpolished, then there's inevitably going to be disappointment and consequences for player retention. No matter how wonderful your core game is, if it isn't polished, as bug-free as is feasibly possible and properly optimized, then you've got problems. Which brings us round to the holocrypt guy. Whilst I love his humour, I have to confess that when you keep dying due to buggy or poorly designed / balanced content, I can see how he might provoke some fits of keyboard trashing. I didn't want to see him removed, but a toggle is a good thing. Better still .... fix the game ;) | |} ---- I'm curious to know what things still need fixing. I only just recently came back after a good half a year of not bothering. Seems like the things that cinched it for me are addressed...but that doesn't mean there weren't other stuff I never saw. | |} ---- One problem I consistently keep having is questgivers trying to send me calls (with huge flavor text obscuring my screen) after I already accepted their quest. Only way to get rid of that is to cut off the call. Which, of course, isn't that much of a hassle, but since it happens with almost every communicator call it becomes really annoying after a while. ;X | |} ---- IMO, they've fixed a lot of stuff, and I'm rarely bothered by serious issues. I think the game is set to do fairly well with F2P— though it depends how demanding free players are. For the sake of transparency though, right now there are a few issues that do annoy me sometimes: 1. Auction house still sucks hard in a few ways, no changes since launch 2. Techno-Phage acquisition quest is still completely fubar (usually this would only matter to builders, since if it was fixed the decor wouldn't be worth so much) 3. Still getting lag spikes in certain areas of Illium And then I've got one problem that doesn't affect me in-game, and seemingly no one else has it... which is that every time I try to log or am logged due to time-out, the game freezes up, which freezes my entire comp. Trying to get this sorted right now but it seems I'll have to put in a ticket (and expect that to go nowhere since this is probably a complex technical issue). All in all, the game is pretty good. edit: Oh and what Wylf said, though that doesn't affect my level 50 main, just my pre-50 alts. Edited September 16, 2015 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- I presume you're talking performance problems. My PC is about a year old at this point (bought it at the same time Wildstar launched) and pretty decent, I'd say. Not exactly high end anymore (Geforce GTX 770, i7 4770 quadcore CPU, 16gb RAM), but still fairly powerful. Runs most modern games at 60 FPS - but with Wildstar I often find myself dropping below that, on rare occasions even down to 30. It's much better now than it was at launch, where it usually ran at 30, but it's still a lot more demanding than it should be, considering the cartoonish look. And the funny thing is that lowering the settings down barely causes any changes in the FPS, so I'd say the problem lies less with the computer and more with the optimization. Problem is that people don't expect a hardware hungry game when they look at Wildstar. Mainly because they come from WoW, which pretty much runs on a potato. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think I remember you making a similar post in a beta thread about this very subject! If not you, then it was someone else . . . THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LINKING THIS. Maybe if this was included every time someone would complain, Carbine wouldn't have taken out the voice in the first place. I would have used that a long time ago, but I had no idea anyone made an addon for that. Though, I still like ruining the game for others because I am clearly evil and like taking the fun out of everything. :P My main problem at the moment are challenges that are impossible for me to complete. Like I've tried to deleting that one addon folder and various other things. Even Support was stumped so I'm just gonna have to wait and hope that someday, I will get 100% world completion. I don't think my super old computer is causing that problem, but who knows? Edited September 16, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Oh yes :D | |} ---- ---- ----